What the eff are you doing! MAJOR REWRITE AND NOT DONE YET
by fangirl0012345
Summary: So this chick. She's part human, part Empath, part Vulcan. She meets Spock on the Enterprise and they kinda hate eac other. She's also hiding her multiple races. She has a sibling on the Enterprise. And unlike all the other Vulcans, she lets her emotions control her(damn is that dangerous.) Swearing, possible sexual referance. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning dear friends. Well actually night dear friends but whatever. How y'all doin? This is my first moderately ok fanfic. If anyone wants to rewrite this feel free to message me and offer. If anyone has any suggestions feel free(yet again) to message me. I may not be updating often and the chapters may not be long but I'm not entirely focused on this story. so ya. And I won't get all the facts right because I'm really only a fan of Star Trek: 2009 and Star Trek: Into Darkness. There will occasionally be small ChekovxOC moments but they are… unreal and won't progress further then minimal cutesyness. It's just them being real good friends. I may or may not be like most SpockxOC authors and add in Pon Farr, or I may just leave it out. And although my OC will be on the Enterprise during the Nero incident, I'm going to have to render her inactive till it's over. Possibly during the Khan incident as well. Although I don't know yet. Anyways, TO THE START!**

* * *

Epilogue

A young girl stared at her mother as she visited a friend from Earth. This young girls name was T'Aplaus. That would be me. But most call me Alex. My mom was named L'Pitual. My dad, he lives on Earth. He somehow tricked my mom into having 'WOOHOO' and then she had me. He'd left for Earth, but she'd found it illogical to chase after him. She also found it illogical to get rid of me as she would have given birth to the first female one third Vulcan, one third Earthling and one third Empath. Oh. Right. Ya. My dad was half Empath. I guess THAT'S how he got into my moms pants. Anyways, she'd decided to visit an acquintance of hers, Amanda. Amanda had taught T'Pitual the ways of Earth when she'd gone to visit. And one day my mom introduced Amanda to Sarek, her acquintance. A while later, Amanda and Sarek where married. Amanda told my mom that if she ever needed anything, she just had to ask. And now my mom needed help. She didn't know what to do with me. I was five and my mom was being shunned and had no job or place to go. I just thought that we were visiting. Boy was I wrong. So, we arrived and Amanda brought us to the living room. There was a little boy there. Six years old. Amanda introduced him as her son, Spock. I just stared. His ears were so pointy. Mine were all dull. I hobbled over to him with my toddler legs and sat beside him. Spock didn't even move. I tapped his shoulder. He flinched. "Ummm… can I touch your ear?" I whispered with a tiny squeaky voice. "What reason do you have to touch my ear?" he asked, calmly and coolly. "Because my mom won't let me touch her ear, and mine isn't pointy, so I want to find out what a pointy ear feels like." I replied, just as coolly. My mom was teaching me more and more things as I was no longer three and had no need to be coddled or left to do illogical things. So I was taught to be logical. Spock considered my response for a moment, before lowering his head so I could reach his ear. I poked it and giggled a high pitched giggle. It was soft! He looked shocked by my emotional response, and raised his head again. I crawled back to my mother, and Amanda said "Time for supper!" A while later, mother was tucking me in, and said "Goodnight and goodbye. I'm…sorry." I was confused, but too tired to argue. I woke up a few hours later from a nightmare. I got up and crawled to where I knew my mom would be sleeping. Right. Forgot to say. My mom had been kicked out of our house so now we where staying here. Anyways, I walked through the door to find a note on her bed. I couldn't read much, but this was one thing I could read. "Everyone, I can not care for T'Plaus anymore. I am leaving. Do not come after me. Live long and prosper." I was going to cry but held it in. Vulcans, even one third Vulcan's, didn't cry. I hobbled over to Spocks room, and knocked on the door. He opened his door and said "What is wrong?" after seeing my sad face. I just held out the note. He read it over and grabbed my wrist. He sat me on his bed and closed his door, locking it. He opened his arms, and I hugged him. I felt his arms cautiously wrap themselves around me. I sobbed into his chest. I had a reason. I heard him make soft shushing sounds, and I slowly fell asleep. I can't remember how I got back to bed, but I woke up in mine the next morning. The next few days were a blur. All I remember really was Spock saying goodbye and me being strapped into a shuttle for Earth. When I got there, a man took me to his home telling me he was my father. A few days later, I was in an adoption centre being adopted by a woman named Sarah.(I think.) She had a son, and no husband. I loved it there. A few years later, she was married and her son kept getting into all sorts of trouble. I tried to embrace the Vulcan way, but my being more emotional then logical forced me to not make Vulcan decisions. So, add earthling, Empath and Vulcan to already strong emotions, and you've got an emotional mess. See, humans have average emotions. Vulcans and Empaths have a lot more. So I had trouble containing it. Finally, I decided that they would be my weapons. So I was, in the end, a lot more emotional then most. To humans, I would be a drama queen. But I wasn't. I just felt things a lot stronger. It's confusing. Basically I'm very emotional. For example, where the average human is happy, I'm ecstatic. Where the average human is sad, I'm depressed. Anyways. Thats my past. Now onto my present!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Just a tiny explanation on Alexs' heritage. Her mom is a Vulcan that went to Earth once and met Amanda. Amanda then taught Alexs' mom the ways of Earth. One day Amanda came over while Sarek was at Alexs' moms house. Amanda and Sarek met and a whole later wedding bells were heard. Since then Amanda has been very grateful to Alexs' mom. Now Alexs' dad tricked her mom into having sexual interaction with him. He used his 'powers' as a half Empath to get her to feel extremely lustful. he left her and she had Alex. Five years late she didn't know what to do so she planned to dump Alex on Amanda and Sarek and ditch. Her plan worked but the sent Alex to her father. Her father then placed her in an orphanage where she was then adopted by someone. Then shit happens. **

* * *

Chapter 1

I gulped down yet another drink, my adoptive brother beside me. He was woozy on his 2nd drink. I was fine on my 5th. My I tell you that mine were alot stronger. That's one of the parts of my Vulcan half that I adore. I can consume numerous drinks, yet only get drunk on chocolate. Mmmmm chocoloate. That's why I only eat it with alcohol in it. Doesn't affect the taste for me but keeps me sober. Anyways, my brother was just blubbering on, talking about what he was gonna do when he got older. I just looked annoyed. But that's how I always looked. Over the years, my black hair had gone down to the middle of my back, my nose was considered cute and I apparently had a dazzling smile. My cheeks where dotted with freckles. My ears had become pointy, but I kept them covered up. Didn't wanna be considered a freak. I was 16. My brother was 18. I was gonna be in Starfleet in September. It was August. My first year in Starfleet. I had decided to take as many classes as possible. Most would think "Hey don't you have grade 12 left?" Most people would, but I was a little more intelligent then my bro. We both could have gotten the same grades(A+ all around), but he decided to be a troublemaker and got C's and D's instead. Ugh. So back to the present. I saw some guy walk up beside me and say "He botherin' you sweetheart?" I snorted and retorted "The only sweetheart I see here is you, girly. And no he's not bothering me." Now to most I seem fit. Not buff or anything unlike him. But they don't know about my Vulcan and Empath strength. So I was much stronger then him. He looked angered and said "Do you wanna go?" I pulled out a pen and a pad of paper I had in my jacket. "Only if you'll sign this testament stating that you started the fight and I am therefore not repsonsible for any injuries you recieve as I was acting in self defense." Necessary precautions I took. It was if I ever was provoced I made sure it was signed so that I had proof that the other person provoced me and I wouldn't get in trouble. If they refused I wouldn't fight. He just looked at me increduosly and signed the paper. Under it I wrote 'has agreed that he/she has provoked the fight against' I wrote my signature 'and that' I wrote my name 'is not responsible for any injuries as she was acting in self defense.' I folded the paper and put it in my jacket. I walked outside and the beefy guy followed. "Want me to go easy darling?" he taunted. "Im not your darling and the question would be do YOU want ME to go easy?" I retorted. At that he growled and charged me. I stepped to the side and turned to face him. He charged and I sidestepped smoothly. This went on a few times before he got pissed and charged alot faster. I sidestepped and held out my fist. He ran into it and flipped over it, landing on his back on the ground. I just walked back into the bar, grabbed my stuff and went to get my brother to find him fighting a bigger group of guys. I sighed and left. He'd be mad, but not as mad as he would be if I joined in. I walled out and saw Captain Pike walking towards the bar. He glanced at the guy lying outside the bar, saw me and barely even glanced at the paper I had gotten the guy to sign. This happened often. Every time, I had the paper to show him. I grabbed my bike and rode it home. No not bicycle. Motorbike. I had built it myself. Much better then my brothers piece of shit. The next morning I woke up to my brother gone and no note.

-At Starfleet-

It was the first semester of school. I had a ton of classes and was the top of them all. Xenolanguistics, engineering, medicine, piloting a ship, everything and anything you could do on a spaceship. I was hoping to join the U.S.S. Enterprise. My schedule left little time to do things, but I could sleep less then humans for a long period of time and still feel fine. Today was my 50th day at Starfleet. Still no sign of my brother. Oh well. He wasn't picking up his phone and hadn't called. That douch. I was gonna join my friends for lunch, but they were all busy. I was alone. One of my friends was Nyota Uhura, and she was never busy, but it seemed she was today. I was looking for a spot to eat but all the tables were full. Finally I spotted a young blond who I believe was in my piloting class. I think his name was Pavel Chekov. Well, he's better then nothing. I walked up and said brightly "Hi! I'm Alex. I think we're in the same piloting class? I was wondering if I could sit here seeing as there's no other spots." Real smooth Alex, REAL smooth. Please note the weight of the Earth in sarcasm. "Umm, sure. I'm Chekov, Pavel Chekov. Yes ve are in ze zame piloting class. How are you doing in it so far?" he said, his Russian(?) accent making him so adorable. No not omfgughmyovariesareexplodingheslikeahotkoreanactor adorable, more of a awww look at da sweet wittle babyyyy kinda adorable. Anyways, I calmly(well, as calm as I could be) replied "Pretty good. I recommend not eating those peas. They taste like dirt." I said, swallowing the peas I'd eaten with a sour face. Chekov(idk it seems easier then saying Pavel. And aren't we supposed to address each other by our last names? Of course I don't think anyones gunna call me Lintra Firedrop. I kept my parents names by request of my adoptive mother.) chuckled and pushed his peas off to the side with his fork. I grinned at him. I looked at my PADD, which had been vibrating on the table. It said "ALEX COME QUICK I HAVE BAD NEWS". It was from Nyota. I ruffled my hair, and inwardly winced. Not good. "Vhy are your ears pointy?" Chekov asked. I leaned in close and whispered "Keep this a secret. Tell anyone and… well, you don't wanna see the last guy I beat up after he called me a whore, and that wasn't as bad as what would happen if someone found out. I'm part human, part Empath and part Vulcan. But keep it a secret or else I hope you plan on never having kids cuz you won't be able to have any. Now I gotta go but I'll see you later. Bye!" I walked off with my PADD and dumped my lunch in the trash. It was disgusting anyways. I only really told my family and Nyota my secret because I knew they would never tell. I guess I told Chekov because I feel like I can trust him a lot. I think we will be best friends. And I think I know what's wrong with Nyota. I TOLD her not to go out with that guy that she liked, but did she listen to me? Nope. And she refuses to give me a name. Something about "him not being able to date her" or not allowed or whatever. I was studying when she asked me if she should so I just told her my usual thoughts on dating. ''It's rarely 'The One' during school so don't go for it you'll get your heart broken." I'm pretty sure I remember her telling me he said the same thing…


	3. Chapter 3

**So as I have stated before, these chapters are short. I just hadn't realized none of them where above 1,500 words… anyways onto Chapter three. And we're off!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I knocked on her door, and heard the padding of feet. I heard the lock click and saw the door open up slowly. It revealed a red faced Nyota with fresh tears running down her face, sniffling and looking like a lost puppy. I took one look at her and just pulled her in for a hug. "Good thing you called now. It's the end of the day. We got all the time to cheer you up." I said. Later on I'd say I Told You So, but for now my bff needed total and utter happiness. "Want me to send you…" I started, trailing off. She knew what I meant. The first time she broke up with a boy, I asked her if she wanted me to send her happiness. She had no idea what I meant until I made her feel calm. Still sad, but just calm. No crying. She understood. She said no, that she wanted to experience her first heartbreak. But maybe later. I never did use it because a few days later saw me punching the shit out of him after he attempted to get past making-out with me. No I didn't want him to. I'd gone to confront him and he'd… handcuffed me to a chair. I only got out by stealing the key from his pocket. Luckily there were security cameras so no need for written proof. I had a reason to send him to the infirmary. }:) Anyways, Nyota nodded this time, so I put a finger to my temple and concentrated on happy thoughts. For example, the joy in punching out her first ex for breaking her heart. The day I met my new family. My first day at Starfleet. Learning I was top of all classes. Hearing I was eligible for the U.S.S. Enterprise. Meeting Nyota. Becoming bff's. I sent a that happiness to Nyota and slowly her frown turned upside down. After I sent her the laughter I got upon seeing our enemy Macie fail at karaoke, I stopped sending her happy thoughts. No more need to. "Thanks Alex. You're the best." Nyota said, hugging me. "So I've been told. Quite often. Seriously does no one understand that my ego does occasionally swell and that's not a good thing in this case?" I said, joking. "But you're welcome." I finished, hugging her back. "Im gonna go rest up. You should too. Big test tomorrow." I said, getting up and walking towards the door. The next few years saw me becoming bff's with Chekov as well, continuously acing every class, and apparently "having the most understanding of the Kobayashi Maru this academy has ever seen." It was a few days before graduation when most students where called to witness the trial of a student that cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. I was supposed to be in the front row. Instead, that time period saw me getting a dress for grad. I'd finally found one. It was tight in all the right places, it had a low v-kneck. It was blood red that faded into black at the edges. The sleeves where the type that went past the wrist in a sort of diagonal v. It had a small slit at the bottom on my thigh. I loved it. And it was on sale from $300 to $150! So affordable! I bought and went back to the academy. I found Nyota and squealed, jumping up and down. "I FOUND THE BEST DRESS EVER YOU HAVE TO-" I was cut short by Nyota saying "We have to report to the docks. We're going to see what's up on Vulcan. There's been a distress signal. Come on, let's go." My smile became a frown as I realized this would be a dangerous mission. I sighed, smiled, and said "Let's hop to it then." We walked to the dock with other Cadets, and on the way I got a message on my PADD. I'd connected my phone to it so I if I got any texts they would appear on my phone AND PADD. It was a text from my brother. 'I'm at Starfleet. Going on the Enterprise. Later!' I swear I could have screamed. I groaned, but it was pretty loud. "What?" Nyota asked. "My brother finally decided to text me. After four years he texts and tells me he's at Starfleet. That dick. Anyways, come one. There's us." I said, pointing to an officer. "UHURA, DAUNTLESS(? I think). FIREDROP, ENTERPRISE." The officer said. I squealed, then stopped, realizing what it meant. "Oh I'm sorry Nyot-" I said, turning towards her and seeing empt air. I sighed and then ran towards the shuttle leaving for the Enterprise. "Firedrop, Alex. Go." The man at the door said. I walked in and sat down. I heard a commotion at the door and turned to look but my view was blocked. Dammnit. A while later, I heard the shuttle dock and stepped out with the rest of the crew. And now, to find my schedule. Ah. The man yelling "SCHEDULES" right there probably has it… I walked up to him and said "Firedrop, Alex." The man muttered my name while searching for my schedule and finally found it. Well, he found SOMETHING. "Firedrop, you are to head to the bridge where you will be debriefed by Captain Pike as to your situation. He has your schedule." I turned and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button for the bridge and waited a few seconds as the elevator rose. The doors opened and I stepped out, saying "Permission to board the bridge, Captain?" The captain turned and saw me. He said "Permission granted. Cadet Firedrop, your case was special. You received the same marks for each class you took. So we didn't know where to place you. Considering your marks were perfect, you were obviously assigned to the Enterprise. But we decided to give you something that would use all your strengths. Every day you are to change spot on the ship. Weekdays you are in a different section. You must do exactly as the head tells you. On fridays, you go wherever to work. On weekends you're off. Understood?" The captain said, handing me a schedule. "Understood Captain." I looked at the schedule and saw I was assigned to the med bay. Great. I walked into the elevator and went down to the correct floor. The med bay was in room 213, therefore on floor 2. Just like the bridge was room 1, it was on floor 1. Anyways, I walked into the med bay, to be pushed past by someone whos face I couldn't see. Rude. I walked in and went to the CMO's office I knocked and walked in. "Sir, I have been told to report for duty here." I said, showing him my schedule. First day(Monday), med bay. Tuesday, engines. Wednesday, science. Thursday, bridge. Friday, wherever. Saturday and Sunday spent recuperating. The CMO looked at it and said "Great. Go… call up the people on the bridge that need a medical check. Here's the list." He handed me a list of around ten names and waved me off. I nodded and walked back to the elevator. I went back up, yet again, to the bridge, and said "Permission to enter bridge sir." The captain looked at me and said "Permission granted indefinitely." I grinned. I went up to each person that needed there vitals checked and told them to report to med bay. It was only interns so I was good. I went back to med bay, only for the ship to jolt and I fell down. I quickly got up and helped anyone near me back up. Looking around, I saw everyone get back to their duties. "Firedrop!" I heard the CMO call. I turned my head towards him. "Listen. You don't know what to do and I don't know what to do with you. Report to your quarters. I'll call you when needed." I nodded and walked off. I boarded the elevator and went down to floor 3. I walked to room 304. I slid in my pass card and walked in. It was plain. Whatever. I walked in and hopped on the bed. Then I thought that the guy I'd run into reminded strangely of my brother… I took out my PADD and said "What is the name of the last fifty people to report to Med-bay on the U.S.S. Enterpise?" It opened a search, and a bunch of things popped up. All of them had to do with patients in the med bay. One of the names stood out. His name was James Tiberius Kirk. Right. I think I have a trip to the bridge waiting for me to see where I could find him. Just as I was about to get up, the whole ship shook and wobbled and I hit my head. Everything went black. I woke up to my room. It was the same as when I was about to go on the bridge. I ispected my head for any damage and found none. I was kinda hungry but that would be a matter for later. What I didn't realize was that the clock stated it was a few days later. I headed out of my room and towards the bridge. -Wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip- I reached the bridge and walked on. I mean, the Captain DID give me indefinite access to the bridge. And now, for the good part(y'all don't know how long I have waited to write this). I'd noticed Mr. Kirk in the Captain's chair. Odd, but ok. I walked up to the Captain's chair. He was preoccupied with Commander Sulu to notice me. "Permission to speak freely Captain?" I asked. I kept my head down so he wouldn't see my face. "Permission granted." he said, still preoccupied. "Just what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.


	4. READ OR BE CONFUSED ABOUT THINGS

Riiiiiiight… ummmm… heheheh… so… uuuuuh… no, this is NOT an update. Although techniquelly it's an update of sorts… yeah what I'm trying to say is I'm sorta maybe possibly kinda reviewing the last few chapter and ugh possibly editing them a bit. A lot. So basically, she has to be there when Spock is emotionally compromised(don't ask) I'll just have her find just about jim some other way… so please don't kill me. And uh it may take a while because I'm being a pooface and did what I swore to myself not to do:write multiple stories at once. And I DID do that, and I'm NOT working on either one. So it may take a while till the next update… but rest assured I'm gunna start working on it tonight. And make the chapters longer. Basically, I'll give you a plan of what I'm doing. Firs chapter is Starfleet Academy and history. Second chapter is Star Trek: 2009 with multiple parts inside(people do that for episodes, why not for movies. Yes I know it's different and takes longer to write but grrr its my life.), third chapter is Into Darkness, and the rest are adventures during "her five year mission" AND WHY ARE MACHINES ALWAYS REFERRED TO AS GIRLS THAT ISTHE MOST SEXIST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD YA KNOW WHAT ALEX IS GONNA HAVE AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN ABOUT THIS ITS HAPPENING and also I'm making her more emotional. She seems too… boring. So anyways byeeeeeeee

fangirl0012345


End file.
